Numerous forms of headbands and bandanas have been used for fashion purposes and to restrain sweat in sports activities. Headbands come in many shapes, sizes and varieties of color and print pattern. Demand for new fashions and functions has continued to expand the range of available products, yet there remain limitations on the functions of existing headbands.